


Present and Accounted For

by hannasus



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-11
Updated: 2002-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus
Summary: Post-Episode toWhat Kind of Day Has It Been





	1. Present and Accounted For

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Season Finale Fan Fic (1/3)  

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, here's my contribution to the season finale question. I watched and rewatched the ending in real time and slo-mo about a hundred times trying to make sure I got all the details exactly right. I wanted to be able to explain everything that they showed happening. So if you've still got questions about the C.J./Sam/SS agent fall or the kid's baseball cap they're answered here. Everything that happens after the cliffhanger is from my imagination, though. I also threw in some Josh/Donna stuff, so be warned. I didn't plan it, it just happened as the story developed. The story starts out from Gina's perspective, then I switch to Josh and retell it through his eyes. 

DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. 

"I saw something," Gina said, ignoring Zoey's chatter about Charlie's supposed apology. 

"Gina?" Zoey said, noticing the agent's sudden unease. Beside her Charlie tensed, looking around for possible dangers. 

Gina scanned the crowd, and then she saw him. A teenage boy in a baseball cap. She'd noticed him earlier, but now something about the way he was watching Zoey and Charlie set off alarm bells in her head. 

As she studied him, she noticed the boy's eyes dart upward, at something behind Gina. Then he turned, as if to leave, and the man next to him accidentally brushed the boy's head, knocking off his baseball cap to reveal a freshly shaved head. 

Dreading the worst, Gina spun around to see what the skinhead had been looking at. Then she saw them: two figures in the window of a nearby building, silhouetted in the red glare of an exit sign. 

"Gun!" Gina screamed, as she saw the figures raise a pair of handguns pointed at the rope line below. She could hear the gunshots ring out across the plaza before she'd even had time to react. Gina threw herself at Zoey, trying to push Charlie to the ground at the same time, but she knew that she hadn't been fast enough. 

"Get down! Get down!" Gina yelled as she covered Zoey's body with her own. Gina caught a glimpse of Charlie sprawled on the ground, blood beginning to pool underneath him. But there wasn't time to worry about that now. Her first priority was Zoey, and Gina had to get her to safety. 

Gina pushed Zoey towards the waiting limousine and pulled open the door. "Get in the car," Gina ordered, desperately hoping the girl hadn't seen the blood under her boyfriend's body. 

Gina followed Zoey into the limousine, slamming the door closed behind them. "Daddy!" Zoey cried, watching her father go down on the other side of the limo in a pile of Secret Service agents. 

Gina reached across the limo and threw open the other door. Butterfield and two other agents literally tossed the stunned president into the safety of the limousine. 

"Zoey!" Bartlet gasped as the girl threw herself into her father's arms. "Thank god you're alright." 

"Daddy, when I saw you go down, I thought you'd been hit," Zoey sobbed. 

"It's okay, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay," Bartlet said, trying to comfort his daughter. 

"Get 'em out of here!" Butterfield yelled, pounding on the hood of the limo. 

"Charlie's still out there!" Zoey cried as the limo lurched forward, speeding away from the chaos in front of the Newseum. 

"Someone will get him to safety," Gina promised. 

"We can't just leave him out there! We've got to go back!" Zoey said, panic in her voice. 

"You know we can't do that, Zoey," Bartlet said soothingly. "Gina's right, there are hundreds of agents back there. They'll take good care of him." 

"But we don't even know if he was hit," Zoey sobbed. 

Gina avoided the first daughter's eyes, not wanting to break the news of Charlie's injury. There would be time enough for Zoey to find out about it after she'd calmed down a little. 

Gina starred blankly out the window of the limousine, listening to the shouting of the agents still at the scene in her earpiece. 

* * *

Josh waved at the crowd, following the president's party towards the waiting motorcade. It had been one hell of a night. Bartlet was on fire at the town hall meeting, displaying the fearless commitment to ideals that he seemed to have been missing for so long. He couldn't wait to see how much their favorables rose after this day. 

Suddenly, Josh realized that he'd left his cell phone sitting in the pressroom. He'd have to run back inside and get it. No problem, Bartlet appeared to be walking the rope lines after all. There'd be plenty of time for Josh to make it inside and back before the motorcade pulled away. 

As he headed back through the gate into Freedom Park, Josh could swear he heard someone shout something that sounded like "gun." He turned to look back towards the president and heard the first of the gunshots followed by the screams of the crowd. 

Josh watched in horror as people started to go down in front of his eyes. It was impossible to tell in the chaos who'd been shot and who was merely scrambling for safety. He saw a host of agents throw themselves on top of the president, then shove him into one of the limousines. 

Josh watched Toby fall as panicked bystanders stampeded the barricades. A secret service agent pushed Leo to the ground. Another agent crashed into C.J. and she and Sam went down as bullets ricocheted off the police car next to them. 

Right in front of him, Josh saw a girl jump the rope line, then crash to the ground as she was hit by a bullet in mid-air. Josh lunged forward, thinking only to help her, but fell to his knees as he was stopped by the fence that separated them. Josh clung to the bars of the fence, helpless to do anything but watch. 

Answering shots rang out across the plaza as police snipers fired on the would-be assassins. It didn't take long before the gunfire stopped, and Josh shakily rose to his feet. He could hear an agent shout "We've got people down," and cries of "Who's been hit" echoed around the scene. 

As Josh ran through the gate he saw the president's limousine pull away, and breathed a sigh of relief. But then his attention was drawn back to the girl lying on the ground in front of him, blood soaking through her white t-shirt. 

"We need a paramedic over here!" Josh shouted as he ran over and knelt beside her. She looked to be about Zoey's age, probably a college student at Georgetown or GWU. "I think I was shot," the girl said weakly, "but I can't feel anything." 

"It's okay," Josh said soothingly. "You're going to be all right." He hastily took off his jacket, balled it up and pressed it up against the girl's rib cage to try and stop the blood. 

"Is it bad?" the girl asked. 

"No, it's not bad at all. Probably just a flesh wound." 

"You're lying. I can tell by your face." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Josh said. "I'm an expert liar. If I were lying you certainly wouldn't know it. But in this case I happen to be telling the truth." 

"You're Josh Lyman, aren't you?" 

"You guessed that because of the lying thing? Wow, my reputation really precedes me." 

"I'm a poli sci major at GWU. I saw you at the Dupont lecture. You were great." 

Josh smiled. "Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere with me. What's your name?" 

"Kimberly," she said softly. It was obvious she was getting weaker by the second. Josh noticed that his jacket was already almost completely soaked through with blood. 

"Well, Kimberly," he said trying to keep the mood light, "how about I arrange a VIP tour of the White House for you as soon as you get better?" 

"Sure," Kimberly whispered. 

"Hang in there, kid. Help's on the way." 

"Josh? I can't see anything," she moaned. 

"I'm right here," Josh said, putting his hand on her forehead. "I'm staying right here with you. Everything's going to be all right." 

Kimberly's eyes fluttered shut. "Kimberly? Come on, wake up," Josh begged. But the girl was silent except for the sounds of her labored breathing. 

"Somebody help me!" Josh shouted, desperately hoping someone would hear. He felt for her pulse and was relieved when he was able to find one, although it was very weak. 

After what seemed like forever a couple of paramedics hurried up to take care of Kimberly. Josh watched silently as they transferred her to a stretcher and carried her off to one of the waiting ambulances. 

  


	2. Present and Accounted For 2

...CONTINUED FROM PART 1 

Once the paramedics had taken Kimberly away, Josh stumbled over towards the motorcade, looking for his friends. The first person he saw was Toby, sitting on the ground pressing a handkerchief to his bleeding forehead. "Toby!" Josh called out, running over. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, except for being a little trampled," Toby answered. "Josh?" Toby said in alarm, seeing the blood all over Josh's clothes. 

Josh looked down at himself. "It's not my blood. This college student was shot right in front of me. I tried to help her until the paramedics arrived. Have you seen C.J. or Sam?" 

"No," Toby said. "What about the president?" 

"He and Zoey made it into the limo safely. I think they're okay." 

"Thank god," Toby said. "I'm fine here. Go check on the others." 

Josh kept walking and scanned the scene around him. Several secret service agents and quite a few spectators had been injured. Although it appeared most of the crowd injuries were minor ones incurred in the panic. The agents, however, weren't so lucky. Finally Josh spotted Sam and C.J. leaning up against one of the ambulances. C.J. was cradling one of her wrists and looked very pale. Blood spattered her clothes. 

"Josh!" Sam called out. "You're okay." 

"Yeah," Josh answered. "How about you?" 

"I'm fine," Sam said, then glanced over at C.J. 

"C.J.?" Josh said, laying a hand on the woman's arm. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I guess," C.J. answered tentatively. 

"I think she may have broken her wrist when I pushed her down," Sam said. 

"There was this Secret Service agent," C.J. said. "He bumped into me and then he just fell down. Sam pushed me to the ground and we were lying there next to this guy and I could see that he'd been shot. He was standing in front of me when it happened. If he hadn't been there, it would have been me." 

"What happened to him?" Josh asked. 

"Paramedics came and took him away," Sam said. "I don't know how bad it was." 

"Where's Leo?" Josh asked 

"He's okay," Sam said. "I saw him talking to Butterfield a few minutes ago. I think he's over there somewhere. What about Toby? I haven't seen him yet." 

"He's fine," Josh assured him. "He got knocked down by the crowd and he's got a bump on his head." 

Just then a couple of paramedics walked by wheeling a stretcher. Josh glanced over and recognized the person they were carrying. "Charlie!" he called out, running after them. He caught up to them as they set Charlie down next to another ambulance. 

"How is he?" Josh asked the paramedic. 

"He was hit near the collarbone. He's lost a lot of blood, but he's got a good chance." 

Josh knelt down next the president's personal aide. "How you doing?" he asked. 

"Not too bad," Charlie answered weakly, trying to manage a smile. "Where's Zoey?" 

"She's fine," Josh assured him. "They got her and the president away safely." 

"Good," Charlie said, closing his eyes. 

"Excuse me, sir?" one of the paramedics interrupted. "We're ready to take him to the hospital now." 

"Sure," Josh said, backing away. 

Now that the most critical injuries had been dealt with, the paramedics were starting to tend the minor ones. Josh walked back toward Sam and C.J., who had gotten a bag of ice for her wrist. 

"Josh, there you are," Leo said, walking up to join them. 

"Leo," Josh answered. "Charlie was shot." 

"I know," Leo nodded. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine," Josh said. "Has anyone talked to the President yet?" 

"Yes," Leo said. "Butterfield's been keeping him updated on the situation. He'll be relieved to know that you've been accounted for." 

"How many people were hit?" Toby asked, walking over to join the group, a bandage on his forehead. 

"Charlie, as well as two agents and a woman in the crowd," Leo said. "One agent was pronounced dead on the scene, the others are being taken to Georgetown University Hospital." 

Everyone was silent a moment, as the news sunk in. "I know this is the last thing we want to think about right now, but we've got a job to do," Leo said solemnly. "The American people need to be reassured that their president is safe." 

"Sam and I will get back to the White House and start preparing a statement for the president," Toby said. 

"No, you need to have someone look at your head," Leo responded. 

"I already did and I'm fine," Toby said. 

"Alright then," Leo said. "Josh, you go on over to the hospital with C.J. Keep us updated on everyone's condition." 

"Right," Josh nodded. "C'mon, C.J.," he said putting his arm around the still-shaken press secretary to lead her away. "Let's go get your wrist taken of." 

****


	3. Present and Accounted For 3

Season Finale Fan Fic (3/3) 

  
...CONTINUED FROM PART 2

Two hours later, Josh settled down into the waiting room chair with his third cup of coffee. C.J. had been sent home a little while before with a sedative and a cast on her wrist. Josh had kept her cell phone, though, until he could retrieve his, which was probably still inside the Newseum. 

There was still no word on anyone's condition, although Josh had found out the full name of the girl he'd helped: Kimberly Graves. She was 20. He'd spoken with her parents on the phone. They were flying in from Florida. 

Josh idly stared up at the waiting room television. They were still replaying scenes from the shooting, as well as excerpts from press briefing Sam had held earlier. The president would make his statement first thing in the morning. 

Just as he was beginning to drift off, Josh was pulled back to consciousness. "Mr. Lyman?" a man said from behind. 

"Yes," Josh answered sleepily, standing to face the doctor who'd approached. 

"I'm Dr. Abrams. I understand you're here from the White House?" 

"That's right. Is there any word on Charlie Young yet?" 

"No, he's still in surgery, as is Agent Fallon. I'll let you know as soon as there's any word on them." 

"What about Kimberly Graves?" Josh asked anxiously. 

"That's why I'm here. I'm sorry to tell you that she didn't make it. The doctors did their best, but she'd just lost too much blood. She died on the operating table." 

"Oh my god," Josh said, unable to believe it. She'd been shot right in front of him. He'd talked to her, felt her heart beating as he pressed his jacket up against her wound. She was so young, had so much left to do with her life. 

"Mr. Lyman, are you okay?" Dr. Fallon asked. 

"Yeah," Josh said, trying to pull himself together. "Um, her parents are on their way here. Their plane lands in a few hours." 

"We've got Ms. Graves' personal effects for them when they get here. Also, there was a man's suit jacket with her when they brought her in. We discarded the jacket, but these items were recovered from the pockets." 

"Those are mine," Josh said, taking the bag that Dr. Fallon held out. 

"Well, like I said, I'll let you know as soon as we've got any news on the other two," the doctor said gently before walking away. 

"Thanks," Josh said weakly as he stared at the contents of the bag. He needed to call the president and let him know what had happened, but he suddenly found he couldn't move. 

He was surprised by how much Kimberly's death effected him. He'd lost people close to him before, but he'd never been this physically close to death. Her life had literally slipped through his fingers. The randomness, the feeling that he should have been able to do something more for her, were overwhelming him. Josh felt like the world was spinning out of control around him. 

He was brought back to the present by the sound of a very welcome voice calling his name. Josh looked up to see Donna hurrying down the hall towards him. 

"Josh, are you okay?" Donna asked, the concern evident in her voice. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Josh said, trying to shake off the emotions that had been welling up inside him. 

"You don't look fine. What is it? Is it Charlie?" 

"No, Charlie's fine. At least, there hasn't been any new word on him. No, there was this girl. A college student..." 

"The one you helped after the shooting?" 

"Yes. How did you know?" 

"Toby told me about it." 

"She... she didn't make it," Josh said, his voice cracking. 

"Oh, Josh. I'm so sorry," Donna said, reaching out to put her arms around him. 

Josh fell into Donna's embrace and held her tightly as he was once more overcome by feelings of loss. Donna just held him as he buried his face in her shoulder. Somehow, feeling her close to him, the warmth of her skin, the smell of her hair, made everything a little better. 

Finally, Josh pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me." 

"You don't have to apologize, you big goof. You've been through a lot tonight. Losing someone that'd you'd tried to save... I can't even imagine how that must hurt." 

"How are things back at the office?" Josh asked, trying to change the subject. 

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances, but don't worry about that now. Here, I went by your apartment and brought you a change of clothes." 

"How'd you get into my apartment?" 

"Your landlord let me in. I showed him my White House security badge and with everything that's been on the news he was happy to help out." 

"Thanks, Donna. It will be nice to get out of these clothes," Josh said looking down at his shirt, still covered with Kimberly's blood. 

"Well then go on," Donna said, pushing him toward the men's room. "I'll be waiting out here." 

"Uh, Donna, I haven't told the president about the girl yet..." 

"I'll call him," Donna said. "And I'll make sure someone meets her parents at the airport." 

"Thanks, Donna. I'm really glad you're here," Josh said, then quickly turned and went to go change his clothes. 

A few minutes later, Josh emerged from the restroom feeling a little better. He joined Donna in the waiting room and sank down onto the couch next to her. 

"How's C.J. doing?" Donna asked. 

"She was pretty upset. The trauma of the shooting combined with the pain of her broken wrist gave her a pretty good case of shock. They gave her a sedative and some painkillers and I had a driver take her home to sleep it off." 

"How awful. I can't imagine what it must have been like for all of you." 

"It was no picnic." 

"I was so scared, Josh. They kept showing the footage on TV but no one knew anything for the longest time. It felt like forever until we finally heard something. And then you were the last one we found out about. I could have killed you for making me worry like that." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." 

"It's okay. I guess you're forgiven," Donna said, taking Josh's hand. 

They sat there together in silence, hand in hand, taking comfort in each other's presence while they waited for word on Charlie and the Secret Service agent. After a while Josh fell asleep, his head resting on Donna's shoulder. 

An hour later Donna nudged Josh awake as Dr. Abrams approached them. "Doctor, what's the news?" Josh asked, standing up. 

"I am happy to report that both Mr. Young and Agent Fallon made it through surgery. We had to perform a splenectomy on Agent Fallon and there was a good deal of internal damage, but they were able to repair most of it. He's still listed in serious condition, but he's got a very good chance. 

"Mr. Young was very lucky. The bullet lodged in his shoulder. The doctors removed the bullet and patched up some of the tissue damage. He won't be able to use his left arm much for a while, but other than that he should be fine." 

"Thank you very much," Josh said, shaking the doctor's hand. "Please convey the president's deepest gratitude to everyone involved." 

"I certainly will. Mr. Young should be able to receive visitors in the morning," Dr. Fallon said, turning to leave. 

"Oh Josh, thank god, Charlie's going to be okay!" Donna exclaimed happily. 

Caught up in his joy at the news, Josh swept Donna into an embrace and swung her around. As he set her down again, their eyes met for one long moment. Suddenly Josh found himself leaning towards his assistant and pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that was the culmination of all the emotions that had been churning inside of him that night. 

"Wow," Donna said uncertainly when they finally broke apart. 

"Yeah," Josh responded. 

"Where did that come from?" 

"I guess I was just so happy that Charlie's going to be okay I got carried away." 

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "I was really happy about Charlie too." 

"Well, we'd better call the president and share the good news." 

"Yeah, I guess we better," Donna said, handing Josh her cell phone. 

Josh smiled as he dialed the president's direct line. "Mr. President," he said, "I've got some very good news..." 

THE END 

Read the Sequel: ">The Spaces in Between" 


End file.
